


Forces of Nature

by darthvair65



Series: Forces of Nature [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Injury, M/M, Post-Battle, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthvair65/pseuds/darthvair65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Percy Jackson drabbles; will add more as I write them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forces of Nature

If Percy fights like a typhoon, Nico fights like a landslide.

Every hit pulverizes; once it has grown sufficiently, his momentum is unstoppable. He buries his opponents in the hulking carcasses of monsters felled by his blade and, in the right environment and timing, the earth itself will rise up and swallow his foes, with skeletons dragging them down into the abyss.

Percy whirls and dodges, slicing through monsters like the storms his father commands; Nico launches himself at his enemies, the scream torn from his throat rooting them to the ground in terror until they fall to the ground as dust.

Sometimes Percy feels like he should wonder what exactly these monsters think they can accomplish; he and Nico – hell, everyone who fought in the wars against the titans and Gaea and lived to breathe another day – are practically legends in their own right. Percy’s seen it firsthand – the fearful shudder when the monsters hear their names. Actually, a few lower-level monsters turned tail and got the hell out of dodge when they made the mistake of approaching Percy, Nico, and Jason when they were together. He knows it’s what the monsters are programmed for, but really – this was getting kind of ridiculous.

The battles don’t end after Gaea. What changes is that now there are younger demigods, and they expect the heroes to lead them. Percy didn’t mind that at all, but it mostly meant that he’d be taking care of one group of kids, while Nico and Annabeth led others far out of his reach. That, he did not like. He hates not having them in his line of sight so he can watch them, watch their backs, but they would smack him upside the head if they heard him say that.

He feels it the second his boyfriend goes down, because the energy and aura of their numerous opponents changes; they sense blood and victory, and surge towards the break in the line. In the brief second he has before his body propels itself forward, Percy’s gaze finds Nico and he curses mentally. Piper is heaving him up while the campers he’d stepped in to protect overwhelm their gorgon in retaliation, and Nico’s right shoulder is clearly torn, his whole arm is bathed in blood; his expression is one of barely contained pain, and it’s what ultimately drives Percy into the fray, his vision going red.

The gorgons die quickly after that, and the younger campers have finally realized that while Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, may be a dorky guy he was also the most terrifying and vicious presence on the battlefield.

He doesn’t even bother cleaning up before stalking back to camp and right into the Hades cabin. It wasn’t like him to go anywhere else, unless it was to Percy’s cabin, so when he walked in and saw Piper – still dressed in her armor – neatly tying bandages around Nico’s arm he let out a sigh of relief. Nico looked a hell of a lot better than he had; his color had mostly returned, and the blood had been washed from his arm. Piper had removed his armor and shirt to get at the wound though, which worked just fine for Percy.

“He ok?” Percy asked Piper, staring at his boyfriend intently; Nico tried to cross his arms over his chest, but his right arm wouldn’t cooperate so after a few awkward attempts he let them drop again.

“Um.” Piper looked between them, her cheeks coloring as if she knew exactly what was going on in Percy’s head; he sincerely hoped her gifts from Aphrodite didn’t cover reading erotic mental images. “Yeah, it was pretty bad but we got some nectar on it in time. It’ll scar but . . . you know, I’ll tell you later,” she finished hastily, getting up and heading to the door – but not without a stage-whispered “be gentle with him.”

Percy advanced the second she was gone, and Nico rose to meet him, pulling his boyfriend down into a possessive, bruising kiss. There’s absolutely no gentleness to it, and really neither of them has the patience for softness. Battle lust was a real and potent thing, and while brushes with death were not a common thing, proving to themselves and to each other that their hearts were definitely still beating took precedence over everything else. Nico bites at his lip hard enough to draw blood and keep him in check, and Percy scratches at the skin across Nico’s shoulder blades.

“Easy, be gentle with me,” Nico hissed, but there was mirth behind it. “You heard Piper.”

The son of Poseidon pulled away slightly, fixing his boyfriend with a wry look. “You really want me to?”

Nico answered him with another hard kiss and a firm hand against the front of Percy’s jeans, the heel of his palm pressed right against Percy’s arousal in a very clear _fuck no._

Percy never could resist any of Nico’s demands.

Things happen very quickly after that. The matter of Percy’s armor is a very frustrating one, but Nico’s nimble fingers make quick work of the straps and send it flying across the room to be dealt with later. Shoes, jeans, and underwear were all discarded summarily, and then Percy was pushing forward again, invading Nico’s personal space like he belonged there (he did) until Nico grabs Percy’s arm and tugs him down onto the bed with him, wrapping his legs around the son of Poseidon’s waist and his good arm around his shoulder.

But it’s not enough to have Nico’s naked, hard body against his anymore, he has to get closer, to crawl under Nico’s skin and never, ever leave. Percy feels fortunate that his brain registers the need for preparation – Nico would have killed him if he tried to go in dry when he was lust-blind – and manages to twist a few of his fingers inside his boyfriend before Nico snarls something in Italian that Percy is pretty sure translates to _fuck me you son of a bitch_ or something like that.

That whole thing with Percy not being able to resist Nico’s demands? Still true.

He hitched Nico’s long legs over his shoulders and got his knees up on the bed; as he positioned himself and started to slide deeper, Percy dropped to his elbows, effectively bending Nico in half and pushing in to the hilt. Nico grunted, shifting his hips and tangling his fingers into Percy’s hair, gripping the strands tightly. Percy leaned down to kiss him, but his boyfriend quickly took over the kiss, forcing his tongue into Percy’s mouth and biting his lip again. Like this, Percy could feel Nico’s cock trapped between them and the heat of his body inside, unlike anything Percy had ever felt before.

“Come on,” Nico was growling, nipping at his lips and rolling his hips in encouragement. “Come on and fuck me, you ass.”

Percy obliged, pulling his hips back and watching Nico squirm beneath him; when he shoved forward again he swore he saw Nico’s eyes blaze with stars. He set a brutal rhythm, forcing sounds from Nico’s mouth that only spurred him on; it wasn’t meant to be affectionate or soft, they had plenty of time for that later, but even in the frenzy Percy stopped when Nico hissed, his shoulder clearly agitated from the activity. Percy shifted, allowing Nico’s legs to wrap around his hips once more as he bridged himself over the son of Hades and focusing all his movement on their hips and away from the injury. Then he reached between them and began stroking his boyfriend’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Nico oscillated between muttering Percy’s name like an incantation and biting back moans while his nails left long red marks on Percy’s back; as he got closer to orgasm, he started talking. Having him whisper things like _You wanna come inside? I know you do, come on, fuck me harder_ and every possible incarnation of those words always sent Percy into a spiral of arousal until they finally reached completion, collapsing bonelessly against each other in a panting, sweaty tangle of limbs and kisses. It’s only after they fall into each other that Nico brushes through Percy’s hair in a tender gesture that is such a far cry from their unbridled coupling not moments before, that Nico realizes that Percy is barely holding back tears because he was so afraid, so terrified that the wound had been fatal that he’d turned those emotions into rage – and only now, with Nico safe and sound and (mostly) whole – does Percy allow himself to express those emotions.

He grounds Percy until the tempest has run its course.


End file.
